The Chapters of Hogwarts
by Sailor Stella
Summary: A story during Harry's Seventh Year that revolves around several original characters. Please R/R!!
1. Chapter 1

The Chapters of Hogwarts.  
  
The sun was not shining when the letter came to the house on Petersen  
  
Dr. A barn owl dipped low to the ground, dropping the pale colored envelope it held in its beak. The envelope slid under the door and into the house where a woman who was cleaning the house found it. She looked at it, shook her head and took it to where her daughter was sitting at the table eating.  
  
"Here you go Katriena, the final letter to that school of yours." Katriena's mom said handing her the letter.  
  
"Thanks." Katriena said as she ripped open the letter. The words were written in green ink:  
  
Dear Miss Katriena Young,  
  
This is the final year you will be at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.We are looking forward to seeing you on September 1st on the Hogwarts Express. And please don't forget to bring your broomstick this year, Miss Young.  
  
  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Katriena looked at the letter again. It was really short compared to the other letters she had gotten form the school.  
  
"Well I guess I'll give Jessi and Shannon a call to see if they got theirs too." Katriena said rising from the table.  
  
  
  
About a week later found Katriena with two other girls. They were heading toward the basement of the mall.  
  
"Is there anyone around Shannon?" Katriena asked as she took a wand from her pocket.  
  
"Nope." Shannon said after she looked around.  
  
Katriena went up to the wall, tapping on the bricks. As the bricks began to move she took a step back. The three girls watched as the bricks moved to revile an alleyway. They had opened the pathway into the wizard world, Diagon Alley.  
  
"Okay where to first?" Shannon said opening her list of books and stuff.  
  
"Well my robes from last year are getting short around the bottom. But for some reason my arms never seem to grow." Katriena said as she led the way down the cobblestone street toward Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. She opened the door and all three went in.  
  
"Hello my dears, how may I help you?" Madam Malkin asked as she walked over to the girls.  
  
"I need new robes." Katriena said right before she was drug away to a stool.  
  
As Katriena was standing on the stool, the new robes being pinned to the length that Katriena need them to be the door to the shop opened. Katriena looked up to see a red headed boy with tons of freckles on his nose come in. A girl with the same red hair and freckles closely followed him.  
  
"Hello Ron." Jessi said from the stool where she was standing.  
  
"Hi Jessi." Ron grinned at her as the red hair girl was showed to a different stool.  
  
Ron and Jessi were in the same house at Hogwarts, both were Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey you're the chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team aren't you?"  
  
Shannon said from the chair that she was sitting in. She was waiting for her sister to get done. She pushed her red/light brown hair out of her gray eyes.  
  
"Yes. Do I know you?" Ron asked looking at her funny. "I could swear I've seen you before."  
  
"You have Ron. Shannon's a chaser for the Ravenclaw team." The girl with the same red hair as Ron said.  
  
"Oh that Shannon. Your friend, Ginny?" Ron said to the girl.  
  
Katriena, who was now standing on the floor waiting for the seamstress to put her house crest on her new robes (Hufflepuff), spook up, "Shannon is a good chaser."  
  
"Who are you? I've seen you before too, haven't I?" Ron looked at her puzzling.  
  
"I'm Katriena Young. I play the postion of Beater on the Hufflepuff team." Katriena said as Madam Malkin handed her the new robes. Katriena and Shannon walked over to the counter where Katriena paid for them.  
  
"Jessi, we're going down to the Apothecary. We'll meet you in front of Flourish and Blotts." Shannon said as they opened the door going outside.  
  
"OK." Jessi said as the door closed behind them.  
  
Ron looked at Jessi with a funny look.  
  
"My sister is the red/light brown hair one. And the other one with glasses and brown hair is one of my closets friends." Jessi said as she saw his look in the mirror she was looking into. Her red/copper hair was straight and her hazel eyes were clear.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile outside Apothecary Katriena and Shannon were trying to get the door. Just as they reached the door someone knocked into Katriena sending her flying backwards. She looked up in time to see a boy with blond hair rush off into the crowd. People were getting out of his way.  
  
"Are you okay?" someone asked next to Katriena.  
  
She looked up into a set of bright green eyes behind a pair of round glasses. Black hair fell down in the boy's face.  
  
"You're Young right? Hufflepuff Beater?" The boy asked as he helped Katriena up to her feet.  
  
"Yeah and of course I know you, you're Harry Potter. Gryffindor Seeker." Katriena said as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Katriena you okay?" Shannon was standing at Katriena's elbow.  
  
"Yea Shannon. Come on we need to get some potions ingredients." Katriena said as she started to walk toward the door again. She called over her shoulder, "Thanks Harry."  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later Jessi, Katriena and Shannon were standing outside the bookstore. In the window were some huge spell books. The door opened to reveal Harry, Ron, Ginny and another girl. The girl had brushy brown hair.  
  
"Hello again." Harry said seeing Katriena and Shannon.  
  
"Hello." All three said back.  
  
"I don't know if we've meet but I'm Hermione." The girl held out a hand.  
  
"I know you of course." Jessi said.  
  
"Ron, come on we need to go. Mum and Dad are waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for us." Ginny said tugging on her brother's sleeve.  
  
"Well see you later." Ron said as the four headed off.  
  
  
  
Toward the end of the day Jessi and Katriena went back to the wall of bricks that they had come through. Shannon was at the Leaky Cauldron getting a room for them. Jessi took out her wand, 10 inches dragon heartstring ash, tapping on the bricks. The wall opened up and the girls went through it. There in front of them stood their parents. They were there to give the girls their trunks and animals. Jessi mom handed her an owl and rat. The owl, RoweWing, was her pet. The rat, Pippin, was Shannon's. Her dad pushed two trunks into Diagon Alley. He gave Jessi a big hug. Katriena's mom handed a carrier with a white cat in it to her. The cat, Trouble, was purring inside. Katriena grabbed her trunk pulling it inside the alley.  
  
"Now be good." Katriena's dad said smiling at her just as Shannon ran up to them out of breath.  
  
"Good-bye. Send us an...owl when you get to school." Jessi and Shannon's mom said as the bricks began to close. The three girls waved good- bye.  
  
When the wall had completely closed the girls tied the cages with the animals on top of the trunks and started to drag them toward the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"I got us a room right next to Brian's." Shannon said as they slowly made their way down the street.  
  
Brian, another student at Hogwarts, was a close friend of theirs. He was Head Boy, the first Hufflepuff to become one in a long time.  
  
"Cool." Katriena panted as they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Tom, the innkeeper, helped them take the trunks upstairs. He left them with a toothless smile.  
  
"I can't believe tomorrow is September 1st." Katriena said as she let Trouble out of her cage.  
  
"I know." Shannon said as Jessi went to answer the knock at their door.  
  
She opened the door to reveal Harry, Ron, Hermione and Brian.  
  
"Hey guys. We wanted to know if you wanted to eat with us tonight. Mum and Dad said it would be okay." Ron said smiling.  
  
"Sure." Jessi answered for all three of them.  
  
That night was one of the funniest they had had in a long time. Ron and Jessi got into a talk about what would happen if Gryffindor came in first again this year. Shannon and Ginny along with Hermione listened to Mrs. Weasley as she talked about her years at Hogwarts. Katriena, Brian and Harry were taking to Mr. Weasley about Muggle made stuff. This time Mr. Weasley was asking about Game Boys. (Katriena had brought hers to play with on the train.)  
  
  
  
Next morning Tom woke them all up bright and early. They had a huge breakfast made up with ham and eggs. They than got all their stuff back down the stairs and out the door on the Muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron. Outside waiting were some taxis. The poor guys who drove them were looking like they were about to pass out. With two cats, Hermione brought her Crookshanks, three owls, Harry and Ron both had one besides  
  
Jessi, and one rat plus all the people going to the train station it was no wonder that the poor drivers looked faint.  
  
The drivers couldn't have been happier to let them out at the train station when they got there. Crookshanks had some how got his paw into Ron's owl's cage. The poor owl started to hoot and shriek as Crookshanks waved his paw around trying to get the noisy thing.  
  
Hermione was scratched up by the time they went through the barrier to get to Platform 9 3/4.  
  
"Katriena did you remember to bring your broom this year?" Asked Brian as they walked down the side of the train looking for an empty compartment.  
  
"Yes I did." Katriena said as they found one. She pushed Trouble's cage on the top of the rack above the seats. Shannon put Pippin right next to Trouble on the rack. The two girls helped Jessi and Hermione put the other animals on the racks. They than stepped off the train to say good-bye to the Weasleys.  
  
"Here Ron, Ginny some sandwiches." Mrs. Weasley said handing Ron a bag with sandwiches in it.  
  
As the train left the station they all went back to the compartment they had found. As they opened the door a blond hair boy rushed past them. The group didn't have a chance to say anything to him when Crookshanks, Trouble, Pippin, RoweWing and Pig rushed out of the compartment at them.  
  
"Trouble come here girl!" Katriena said as she rushed after her cat.  
  
Shannon and Jessi had no problem catching their animals. Hermione and Katriena got scratched up all over again. Ron had the hardest time trying to get his owl back in his cage. It turned out only Harry's Hedwig stayed inside her cage even after the door was opened.  
  
"Okay, let's not do that again." Ron said as he sat rubbing his fingers were Pig had bitten him.  
  
"I know what you mean." Hermione said as Crookshanks sat spitting in his carrier.  
  
They played Exploding Snap as the train sped on toward the school. About an hour before they got there none other than the blond hair boy opened the door to their compartment. Two other boys followed him.  
  
"Hello, Weasley, Potter. I heard you had a problem with your animals earlier." The blond hair one said.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. Get out of here and take Crabbe and Goyle with you." Hermione said.  
  
"The only reason you would know about the animals is because you were the one who let them out." Ron said as he stood up.  
  
"Was Ron hurt by his stupid pet?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You had better get going there Malfoy. Or do I have to beat you over the head like I do to the Bludgers?" Katriena said also standing up. She didn't like Malfoy any more than Ron did. He had called her and some of her friends from Hufflepuff mudbloods last year. That and he had told his friends, in front of a lot of people, that girls couldn't be beaters. That's why she had hit a Bludger straight at his head last year.  
  
"Come on Malfoy. Let's go. The train is about to stop any minute now." Crabbe said trying to pull Malfoy away, but Malfoy shook him off.  
  
"Think you five are better than us? Being muggle born?" Malfoy started to say, but Harry cut him off by pulling out his wand.  
  
"Get out of here." Harry said pointing the wand at him.  
  
Malfoy looked at it, smiled and reached inside his robes for his wand. As the rest of the people in the compartment were going for their wands too when the train started to slow down.  
  
"You got off this time Potter." Malfoy said putting his wand back in his robe. He moved back out the door followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I swear next time I see that kid I'm going to beat his brains in." Ron said as he got all his stuff together as the train finally came to a complete stop.  
  
As they got off the train a loud voice could be heard over the noise, "First years this way!" it was Hagrid, the school's gamekeeper.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed over to see him. Katriena, Jessi, Shannon, Ginny and Brian walked over to the waiting carriages. Their trunks and other stuff would be sent up to the castle while they were eating.  
  
"I can't believe that this is our final year." Jessi said as she watched out the window as the castle drew closer.  
  
"I know. I can't wait to crawl into my bed tonight. I'm tried." Katriena said as she covered her mouth with her hand as she yawn.  
  
The carriages slowed to a stop at the great doors. They all went inside to the great hall. Katriena waved good-bye to Jessi and Shannon as she went to seat with her fellow Hufflepuffs. Brian sat across from her at the table. She was just about to get into a conversation with her friend Marie when the doors opened again this time to revile the first years. Everyone at Hogwarts loved this part of the new year. It was the Sorting Ceremony. All the new students would put on the Sorting Hat and it would tell you what house you would be in. Katriena could still remember when she was up there. She went last because of her last name. She had wanted to be in the same house as Jessi but didn't. She didn't mind anymore. She liked being a Hullepuff. Shannon had once told her that she wanted to be the same house as one of them but now she liked Ravenclaw.  
  
"Okay, as I call your name please come forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head." Professor McGonagall said as she held a long list of names.  
  
"Hey Katriena that girl up there isn't she a friend of yours from summer marching band?" Brian whispered as a girl named Armie, Susan became a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Which girl?" Katriena whispered back as a boy, Bent, Mike became a Gryffindor.  
  
"That one." Brian said just as Professor McGonagall called out her name.  
  
"Curnow, Jennifer." The girl was shaking as she sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat was put on her head.  
  
"Hum, Slytherin!" the hat shouted.  
  
The girl took off the hat and walked over to join the Slytherin table.  
  
"Poor girl." An icy voice said next to Katriena's elbow. She looked over to see the Hufflepuff ghost, the Fat Friar coming out of the floor next to her.  
  
"Hello Fat Friar. How was your vacation?" Katriena asked polity.  
  
"Well hello Hufflepuff Beater. It was okay. Sir. Nick is mad again. The Headless Hunt turned him down yet again." The ghost said as he moved along the table saying hi to all the Hufflepuffs. Katriena started to giggle as some of the new Hufflepuffs were shocked to see a ghost in the middle of the table.  
  
"Hey Katriena look, a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Brian said as all the new students were done being sorted into their houses.  
  
Katriena was about to say something when the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up. With a few short words the feast begain. The plates were suddenly filled with food. Katriena and everyone else ate their fill. Katriena got up behind Brian as they left the table. Brian led the new first years toward their common room. They went up some stairs than done some stairs. As Katriena was about to crawl into a hole that they had to pass through, she caught the words of the girls in front of her.  
  
"Julie where's Ann?" one asked the other.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she fell behind. I'll go..." her friend started to say when Katriena caught her off.  
  
"No you two keep going. It's better if you learn your way around here first before you go look for someone who is lost. I'll go. I know the pass word and where the common room is." Katriena said as she climbed back out.  
  
"Thanks." The two girls said.  
  
Katriena walked back toward the stairs. It was easy to get lost when using them. She herself had done that before. She was climbing a flight of stairs when she saw Jessi coming back down the stairs, a small girl holding her hand. The girl had black hair and pale sliver eyes. She looked really scared.  
  
"Hey Jessi." Katriena said as she climbed to meet her friend.  
  
"Ah Katriena, I was just on my way down to Professor Sprouts office. Ann here got mixed up with the new Gryffindors. It's a good thing you're here now I don't have to go all the way down to the first floor." Jessi said as she smiled down at Ann.  
  
"Hello Ann. I'm Katriena Young. We're in the same house. Come on I'll take you to the common room." Katriena said as she started to lead Ann back down the stairs. "Bye Jessi. See you tomorrow in the great hall in the morning."  
  
Next morning dawn bright and clear. Katriena got her new class schedule. She had the same classes with the same houses as before. As she was helping herself to some toast when RoweWing flew down dropping two letters on the table. One had her name on it the other had Brian's. RoweWing came back to sit on the table, she helped herself to Katriena's juice.  
  
"Brian, a letter." Katriena said handing Brian's his.  
  
She opened hers:  
  
Hey Katriena lets do you know what tonight. K?  
  
Jessi  
  
PS Send RoweWing back with your answer.  
  
"Brian you going to send yours back or we can both write on mine." Katriena said as she wrote an answer down.  
  
"Tell her no for me. I need to still help the first years." Brian said as Katriena wrote what he said down.  
  
"Here RoweWing." The owl took it and flew toward the Ravenclaw table to get Shannon's response than flew back to the Gryffindor table. Than she flew back out the windows with the other owls.  
  
The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors had doubly Herbology together the first thing of the day.  
  
"Hey Jessi." Brian said as he and Katriena sat down at the same table as Jessi.  
  
"Did you get that girl to her room?" Jessi asked.  
  
"Yes." Katriena said as Professor Sprout waked into the greenhouse.  
  
"Today we will be talking about the different types of trees. We'll start of f with the Whomping Willow. Please follow me class." Professor Sprout said as she held the door open so the class could go outside.  
  
"Man why does she have to talk about the Whomping Willow now? We could have used some information our second year and our third." Harry said to Ron and Hermione. The two started to laugh softly. In their second year Harry and Ron had flown a car to school. Just as they got to the school they crashed into a tree. Harry could still remember what Ron had said, "Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to hit one that hits back." And in their third year they found a secret path way that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Of course it was located between the roots of the tree.  
  
"This class is a tree not to be messed with...." Professor Sprout started to say when she heard Ron say something.  
  
"Unless you know what knot to hit." Ron said to Harry. He looked up as the noise around him died down.  
  
"Is there something you want to say Mr. Weasley?" Professor Sprout said looking at him, as he grew red, when he didn't say anything she went on, "I didn't think so. Now as I was saying..."  
  
The class listened to what she had to say. Even though Katriena and Brian were in her house, like all Hufflepuffs, Professor Sprout was fair to all. They than went back to the greenhouse to take notes on what they had just learned.  
  
As the bell rang the Hufflepuff Quidditch team captain, Will Streams ran up to Katriena.  
  
"Katriena did you remember your broom this year?" Will asked as they walked back up to the school and headed toward Charms class.  
  
"Yes I did Will." Katriena said as she opened the door to the room. Professor Flitwick was the teacher. Today they took notes on different charms. Than came lunch. Than after that Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
The new teacher turned out to be a teacher that they had had before. It was Professor Lupin. They had had him in their third year. He was back even though he was a werewolf, but parents didn't care anymore. Well that's what everyone hoped.  
  
"Hello class and welcome back to another school year. This tram we are going to go over the following..." Professor Lupin said as some of the class started to zone out. They had it for the day after charms class. They were still zoning when the door opened suddenly. The whole class jumped.  
  
In the door stood Professor McGonagall. She held something in her hand.  
  
"Ah Professor McGonagall how can I help you?" Lupin asked looking up at her form the notes he had been reading.  
  
"I need to see the following two people, Young and Hardy." Professor McGonagall didn't look happy about something.  
  
Katriena was shaking slightly as she got up from her chair. She looked at Brian as they left the room. Outside in the hall waiting for them was Jessi.  
  
"This way please." Professor McGonagall said as she walked down the hall toward her office.  
  
She held the door open as the three students filed past her into the room. They stood in front of the desk as she sat behind it.  
  
"Okay now I want you to tell me what this note means." She held out a note.  
  
Katriena, Jessi and Brian lead forward to read what it said:  
  
Let's go down to the Forbidden Forest tonight.  
  
Jessi  
  
Katriena  
  
Brian  
  
They looked up from the note at each other.  
  
"Well?" Professor McGonagall asked as she looked at the three students.  
  
"We don't have any idea about this. I didn't send this note to Katriena and Brian." Jessi said at last.  
  
"Yeah, plus that's not my hand writing. Look." Katriena signed her name on a different piece of paper. It looked nothing like that handwriting on the note.  
  
"I take it that's not your handing writing earthier is it Mr. Hardy?" Professor McGonagall said looking at Brian.  
  
"No Professor." Brian shook his head.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy gave this to me at the start of his class this morning." Professor McGonagall said looking down at it. "You three may go. It's to late to go back to class so you can go back to your common rooms."  
  
"Thank you Professor." They said.  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped Katriena as she reached the door, "And Miss Young did you remember to bring your broom this year?"  
  
"Yes." Katriena smiled as she left the room.  
  
All three of them slowly made their ways to the stairs.  
  
"When I get a hold of Malfoy he's dead." Katriena said as she walked next to the others.  
  
"Well first game of the year is against the Slytherins." Jessi said as she started to head up some stairs.  
  
"I hope you beat them." Katriena said as she and Brian made their way down some stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

They talked about the first day of classes as they walked toward a painting of a man swimming in a lake.  
  
"Pass word?" it asked.  
  
"Firefly." Brian said. The painting swung forward to revile a pathway. They crawled through it and into the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
The room had a fireplace in one corner and in the other sat a table. There were smaller tables all the way around the room. Two different doors lead to different rooms. Katriena went up the one of the right. The girl's dormitory was through there. The boy's was down the other one. Katriena climbed some stairs till she reached the highest room. She slept in there with three other girls. As she opened the door a white cat rushed out to meet her. Trouble was purring as she rubbed up against her legs.  
  
Jessi continued to climb stairs after flight of stairs. She opened a hidden panel and continued on. She walked down a hall toward a painting of a very fat lady in a pink dress. Just as Jessi was about to talk to the lady in the pink dress, something stepped out from the shadows. Jessi jumped back surprised. It was one of the ghosts. The ghost floated on past Jessi at a high speed. That surprised Jessi because most of the time the ghosts would at lest say hello. Jessi watched the ghost leave, shrugged her shoulders, and turned back toward the painting.  
  
"Why of the all the times for her to leave." Jessi said as she saw that the Fat Lady had left her painting. "Great now what do I do?"  
  
Jessi looked at the empty painting once more than turned around and walked back the way she had come. She was walking down the stairs deep in thought, wondering what to do now, that she didn't notice that she had stepped on the vanishing step. She gave a small yell as her left leg sank down into the stair, all the way to her knee. She was thrown off balance. As she put out an arm to stop her self from falling any further, her book bag was thrown down the rest of the stairs. The stuff inside the bag was spilled out all over the stairs.  
  
"Oh no." Jessi moaned as she tried to pull her leg free from the stair. The stair would not let her go.  
  
Jessi tried to sit down in the stair above her but couldn't. She didn't want to stand the whole time while she waited for someone to come help her, but she had a feeling that if she sat on the vanishing stair she would sink in further.  
  
As she was trying to think of something to do, something passed right through her. It left her felling cold and clammy. She looked up to see Nearly Headless Nick, Sir. Nick, float on up the stairs.  
  
"Nick!" Jessi called to him.  
  
He stopped when he heard his name called and turned around.  
  
"Ah, fellow Gryffindor how can I help you." He said as he came back over to Jessi.  
  
"Nick can you please go and find someone. The bell should ring in a few moments. Everyone will probably go down the dinning room. I need someone to come help pull me free." Jessi asked, for she knew that Nick would do what she asked.  
  
"Yes I will." He started to float away. He called over his shoulder,  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
That night after dinner the students had some free time. Jessi, Shannon, Katriena and Brian decided to walk around the courtyard. They were talking about how the rest of their day had gone.  
  
"I had to wait around for Nick to come back with Ron and Harry to come and free me. I hate that stair case." Jessi was telling them about what had happen to her after they had left Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
Katriena was trying to cover a laugh, but wasn't having much luck.  
  
Jessi was about to say something when someone threw something at them. They all turned around to find Harry and Ron holding what looked like plain Muggle water balloons. The small group scattered as Harry threw another one at them. Jessi laughing rushed toward them in hopes of knocking them over or at least get one water balloon. They pelted her with one. As Jessi shook the water off of herself Katriena and Shannon came up behind the two. They managed to take a couple of water balloons from the boys before Ron decked Shannon with one. Katriena threw one of the ones that she had been holding at Harry. He ducked, it hit Ron bursting all over him. Hermione and Ginny were standing up by the door when Brian came up to them, shaking water all over them as he went inside. They looked at the others as they came up the steppes.  
  
"You had better run for it. Filch has been around and he's not in the greatest mood. Some new first years made a mess down in the charms room today. Feathers every where." Ginny said as the wet people came into the castle. Brian and Katriena took off at a dead run with the others following behind them. Katriena and Brian went down some stairs while the others went up the stairs. They were leaving a wet trial behind them.  
  
Jessi, Shannon, Harry and Ron were starting to get out of breath from running up different flights of stairs. Shannon took off toward the left of the four floor. Her common room was down that way. Jessi, Harry and Ron kept on climbing. The Gryffindor common room was up near the towers. They were still a good few staircases when they heard a meowing behind them. They all turned and looked. At what they saw they took off, only faster this time. The meowing sound had come from Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. Everyone in school hated that cat, including Katriena and cats were her favorite animals. They had almost reached the hidden panel that would let them into the hallway that went to the Gryffindor common room, when they heard someone running behind them.  
  
"Oh no." Jessi moaned. She had once gotten in trouble by Filch. It happen in her first year, most students got in trouble with him during their first year, she had accidentally exploded some dugbombs, that the Weasley twins had given her as a joke, in the hall. Filch had been there in a minute of it going off. She got into so much trouble that day.  
  
"Come on if we really make a run for the panel we can make it into the common room." Ron gasped. His face was red from the effort of running up the stairs. Jessi and Harry didn't say anything but only ran faster. They ran like they had never run before. (Okay maybe not Ron and Harry but Jessi sure did) they reached the painting that covered the Gryffindor but the Fat Lady was one again gone.  
  
"Oh man this is bad." Ron said looking back toward the panel. They could her footsteps coming from in there.  
  
Jessi, Harry and Ron got ready for Filch to come out at them but when the panel opened they saw that it was Neville Longbottom.  
  
"What's going on?" Neville asked, as he looked his friends over as they released a long breath.  
  
"Oh nothing expect trying not to have a heart attack." Ron mumbled as the Fat Lady finally came back to her painting.  
  
"Pass word?" she asked.  
  
"Artemis Foul." Harry said. The Fat Lady opened up to revile the tunnel into the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
As Jessi and the boys were running up the stairs Shannon was running up and down other flights of stairs. She had passed some other students from Ravenclaw. They looked at her like she had lost her mind.  
  
"Shannon what's the rush?" a blond hair girl asked.  
  
"I'm all wet if Filch catches me it'll be another Howler from home about getting into trouble. So if Filch comes this way tell him nothing. Okay Mandy?" Shannon said as she rushed by.  
  
"Okay." Mandy said shaking her head.  
  
Shannon finally made it to the hidden door to the Ravenclaw Common room. It was a door and not a painting. She had to tickle it in a special spot to get it to open. The spot changed every few days, and sometimes the spot was on the doorframe. Shannon tickled it and the door opened. The Ravenclaw common room was done out in blue and sliver. A picture of the founder was hanging above the fireplace. There was only one table in the room. It was long and sliver. Shannon went through a door. The stairs went down to the different rooms. Shannon found the one she shared with three other girls. She walked over to her wardrobes and opened it. She pulled out some dry clothes. She sat down on the bed only to jump right back up. She had almost sat on Pippin.  
  
  
  
The weeks flew by. It was a month into the term when the captains for the Quidditch teams started to round up their teams. And it didn't make things any better when the teachers piled the students with a lot of homework.  
  
"Man I don't know if I'll ever get this right." Katriena said as she tried to turn a desk into a dog. She had gotten the tail part done but not the rest.  
  
"Okay class that's good for today. You may go." Professor McGonagall said as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey Katriena!" someone yelled over the voices in the hallway.  
  
Katriena turned to look. It was Shannon. She was rushing toward her.  
  
"Here." Shannon said handing a note to Katriena and than rushed off toward her class.  
  
Katriena didn't have a chance to look at it till she got to class. And even than she had to be careful. She had Potions with the 7th year Ravenclaws. She didn't mind that she had that class with them, the Gryffindors had it with the Slytherins, but she didn't like the person who taught it. No one liked Professor Snape. And he didn't like anyone, except his own house, Slytherin.  
  
Katriena was teamed up with a girl from Ravenclaw, Hannah. They were trying to make a potion that would turn anything that drank it into a wolf. Theirs was too thick.  
  
"Oh man here comes Snape." Hannah whispered to Katriena.  
  
"Well class it seems that not all Ravenclaws are smart and neither are the Hufflepuffs. Shall we test this?" Snape looked in on their mix, "Miss Young I believe you have a cat, am I right?"  
  
Katriena didn't say anything. She didn't want Professor Snape to turn Trouble into a wolf.  
  
"Well?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes sir." Katriena said slowly, "But she's up in my room." Well that's what she hoped. The owls and cats could roam all they wanted inside the castle.  
  
"In your room? I don't think so. I think if you look over in that corner class, Miss Young's cat sunk into the room today." Snape pointed.  
  
The whole class looked. And he was right, Trouble was sitting there. She looked up as the class looked down at her. Snape walked over and picked her up by the back of her neck. Trouble hissed.  
  
"Now if they did their potion right the cat will turn into a wolf." He was about to take some of the potion out of the caldron it was in the bell ringed. Snape looked furious at it, "Fine I want a whole parchment on this potion due to me Monday."  
  
Katriena packed up all her stuff than grabbed Trouble from Snape. She didn't look back even when Snape took five points from Hufflepuff. She carried her cat into the dinning hall.  
  
"Katriena why do you have Trouble with you?" Jessi asked as she sat down next to Katriena. The teachers didn't care if the students ate with their friends as long as it wasn't a feast.  
  
"Professor Snape was going to try our Wolf Changing potion on her. We made it too thick. It wasn't right. Trouble had followed me into the class." Katriena sat Trouble on her lap as the food appeared on the plates.  
  
The next day was the first feast on the term, beside the start of term feats. It was finally Halloween. Two months had passed. The next day would be the first game of the year. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. All the teachers let their last class out early. Harry and Ron ran down to Hagrid's cabin. They had gotten a letter that morning from him. It said something about he had something to show them. Hermione had to run up to the Gryffindor tower to put all her books away.  
  
"Hey Hagrid. Open up." Harry yelled through the heavy wooden door.  
  
The door opened real slowly. As the door continued to open Hermione came running down the lawn toward the cabin. They finally were able to see inside the cabin. Fang, Hagrid's dog, came leaping out at them. He jumped up on Ron trying to lick his ears.  
  
"Well what do you want to show us?" Harry asked as they walked in side the cabin. Ron was pushing Fang off.  
  
"Look what I got!" Hagrid said with a smile pointing to something on the table.  
  
The three looked at it. It was a box and inside was something that they had only seen once up close. (Well except for Harry who had seen this sort of thing a second time) It was a scale. A really small one at that. And under it was a tooth and a claw. The scale was a green color.  
  
"Hagrid you didn't get another dragon egg did you?" Harry asked still looking inside the box. Hagrid had once own a dragon egg that had hatched into Norbert. Ron still had a small scar on his hand from where it had bit him. In the end they had written to Ron's brother, Charlie, to came and get the thing.  
  
"No, no. This stuff didn't come from any old dragon. It came from Charlie. He wrote me that it's Norbert's." Hagrid smiled thoughtfully.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They didn't know what to think of this. They didn't talk or think about Norbert every often but than again they had their hands fell of the new animals Hagrid got.  
  
"Come on you guys. Let's get up to the castle for dinner. I'm hungry." Ron said as he started to walk up to the castle. The others followed him.  
  
They had just gotten to the door of the great hall when something dropped on their heads. They were not the only ones. Something had also fallen on to Shannon and Ginny's heads. They looked up to see a bucket floating in mid air. As they watched it something dropped out of the bucket and on to the head of a Ravenclaw third year's head. It was what looked like green Jell-O. Hermione looked closer at it.  
  
"This isn't Jell-O it's one of Professor Snape's potions. It's the.." Hermione was cut off as she felt something growing from her head. She put her hand up to her head. Her hair was growing really fast and it had turned into ropes. "Great. Harry, Ron this is bad for every person the potion does something different to them."  
  
She turned around to look at them but found herself looking at Harry with hair down to his feet. Ron's hair had disappeared and was replaced with a garden growing on his head. Shannon and Ginny's hair was both growing like crazy.  
  
"Students please come in and sit down." Professor Filtwick said as he came up to the door. He was shocked to see 5 students with weird hair duos. The poor Ravenclaw had lost all her hair and was about to burst into tears.  
  
The bucket tipped over, dumping the rest of the potion on the students standing below. Professor Flitwick was caught in the middle as Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Shannon and the Ravenclaw girl tried to make a run for it. As they all tried to get out of the way a ghost popped into the air were the bucket had been. It was Pevees. The only ghost at the school who didn't listen to any of the teachers or other ghost.  
  
"Pevees when I tell Dumbledore that you've been down in Snape's room stealing his potions again you'll get it." Poor Professor Flitwick was covered in fuzz. He could hardly see out of it. "Well come on to the hospital wing. I believe that Madam Pomfrey has something that can fix this."  
  
Hermione had to lead the way for she was the only one who could see, the Ravenclaw girl was still in tears.  
  
"Well what's this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as they all walked into the hospital wing.  
  
"Please Madam Pomfrey can you do something to help us with this mess?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes I can, but some of you will have to stay here for the night. Let's see. Professor Flitwick come over here. You too girl." She led them over to some tables. She gave them some white potion. Professor Flitwick could see again and the girl's hair was growing back. "Okay now tell me what length to grow it to." Madam Pomfrey kept giving the girl some of the white medicine.  
  
When the girl finally left her hair was longer than it had started out as.  
  
"Okay. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley over here please." Madam Pomfrey directed them behind a curtain. She came out again, "Miss Granger, Wagner and Weasley over here." She led them to a different curtain. She gave them all some dressing gowns to put on. She pulled the curtains away from them after they had all got dressed. She went into her office as they all climbed into the beds. She came out with three different bottles. She spooned some that was pale green into three spoons.  
  
"Here you go dears." She said as she handed it to Harry, Shannon and Ginny. "And this one for you Mr. Weasley." She handed him a spoon with a red medicine in it. She poured some purple medicine into the last spooning than handed it to Hermione. "Now you three," she pointed at Harry and the two girls, "your hair is going to keep growing till it can't grow anymore. It's going to an itchy night for you three." She turned back toward Ron, "Mr. Weasley yours is going to die than re-grow back into your normal hair. And Miss Granger yours will also fall out. Your hair will grow back really curly this time." She walked away shaking her head as all five of them looked at her back with disbelief.  
  
"Great. This is just great. No Halloween Feast this year for us." Ron said lending back on his pillow.  
  
"I know." Hermione said.  
  
"Well at least you can see. All I see is hair and more hair. And it's making my face itch." Harry said from behind al his hair.  
  
"I know." Ginny and Shannon both said as one.  
  
They were still mumbling when the door to the hospital wing opened. In walked Katriena, Brian and Professor Dumbledore. He looked at them with a smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"Well it seems that Professor Flitwick was right. I'll have some dinner sent up to you five." He left them still with a smile.  
  
"Shannon if only you could see your self. You look like Cousin It." Katriena giggled.  
  
"Shut up Katriena." Shannon said from behind all her hair.  
  
"Cousin It?" Ron asked puzzled.  
  
"Just some one from a TV show." Brian said as the door opened again. This time it was Jessi. She was carrying a tray of food with her.  
  
"Hi guys." She sat down the tray on a table. She handed a plate of food to each of her friends. "Man Shannon I wish I had a camera or something because you look really funny."  
  
"Leave her alone." Ginny said from behind all her hair.  
  
"How did this happen?" Katriena said as she helped Ginny with pulling the hair out of her face so she could eat.  
  
"Pevees." Ron said between bites. His garden had just bloomed. It had caught all that could see it by surprise. "What?" all the others had started to laugh.  
  
"Okay, okay. Now go on get. These five need their sleep. I believe Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley more than anyone does. They have a game in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said as she herded the other three out of the room.  
  
The five didn't have an every good night. Harry, Shannon and Ginny were up half the night starching their heads as the hair grew. Ron's garden had turned brown before lights out, now it had fallen out. There were little puffs of red hair beginning to show. Hermione's hair had also fallen out. The brown hair had begun to grow back. Around one in the morning Harry and Shannon's hair had finally stopped growing. Ginny's didn't stop till almost four.  
  
They were woken up by voices. "Do you think they got enough sleep to play?" Harry was the first to wake.  
  
He could see Jessi and another player from the Gryffindor team standing at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Well you're finally awake." Jessi saw that he was awake. "Think you can play today?"  
  
"Yeah we can." Ron had woken up to the question.  
  
"Well their not going anywhere till I've said they could." Madam Pomfrey had come out of her office with a tray of food. She looked them all over as they ate. Jessi and the other Gryffindor looked on as they ate. They than waited out in the hall while they all got dressed.  
  
  
  
Later as the Gryffindor team was in the locker room getting ready their captain was giving them a peep talk.  
  
"Okay, this is the final year for our seeker, for the beater and two of our chasers." The captain of the Gryffindor team, Thomas, said, "We need to win that cup this year. The Gryffindor team hasn't won it sine Harry's third year."  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. They knew what needed to be done in order to win. Jessi had been on the team long enough to find a few games, but never the cup.  
  
"We need the golden snitch caught only if we are a 30 points ahead, but if you see their seeker going after it don't hesitate to go after. We need to win." Thomas said before turning to the chasers, "We need some good team work here from you three. Try that little trick that we thought of if everything starts to get rough." He than turned to Jessi, "Us as beaters need to make sure that we hit the beaters more at the Sytherian chasers more than anything."  
  
"I'll make sure that no one gets a goal while I'm in front of the hoops." The keeper, Alison, said. She was a four-year but she had already proven herself as a good keeper.  
  
"Right now let's go." Thomas said as he led the way to the door that lead to the field.  
  
As the door opened cheers from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs meted them. As Jessi mounted her broom she could see Shannon, Brian, Ginny and Katriena holding up a huge banner with her name on it. She watched it change to read Harry's name than it changed again to read Ron's.  
  
"Well, well. Look Potter and Weasley have a fan club." Malfoy said from his broom. Jessi could see the name of his broom printed on the handled. It read Nimbus Two-Thousand and One. Jessi looked down at her broom. She was riding a Nimbus Two-Thousand. Harry had by far the fastest broom out there, the Firebolt.  
  
"Okay I want a nice clean game."  
  
The balls were released. They were off.  
  
"And the game starts. For the Gryffindor team chasers Weasley, Thomas and Snalt head for the Slyerian end of the field." Hermione had taken up telling people what was going on after the Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, had left Hogwarts.  
  
"Think you can stay on that broom girl?" A Slyerian beater was flying right over Jessi. She didn't look up. She turned right heading for the Gryffindor end.  
  
"Hey Jessi, hit that one toward the Slyerian chaser that's on Ron's tail!" Harry yelled as he flew past her, Malfoy was right be hind him. Malfoy was the seeker form the Slyerian team.  
  
Jessi looked over to where Ron was flying. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Jessi, hit that one toward the Slyerian chaser that's on Ron's tail!" Harry yelled as he flew past her, Malfoy was right be hind him. Malfoy was the seeker from the Slyerian team.  
  
Jessi looked over to where Ron was flying. Harry was right; one of the chasers was on Ron's tail as he flew toward the goal. Jessi looked around for a Bludger. She finally found one down by where Malfoy was sitting looking around for the Golden Snitch. Jessi decided to leave that one there, it was heading right toward Malfoy. There were no Slyerian beaters anywhere near by over there. She turned to find a different Bludger to hit. She didn't have to look far to find one.  
  
"Here try this one on for size." Jessi grunted with the effort of hitting the ball. It flew toward the Slyerian chaser. The boy looked over his shoulder just in time to severe on his broom to the left. With him now flying in a different direction Ron was able to throw the Quffle into the hoops at the end of the field. Jessi was hitting a Bludger toward the stands of hissing Slyerians when she saw a red blur go flashing by. She pulled up short on her broom. She knew that it was Harry. She hoped that he was after the Snitch.  
  
The next thing Jessi knew was a sharp pain erupting from the back of her head. She grabbed the back of her head with one hand. She had just leaded up off her broom handled when something hit her in the side, causing the wind to rush from her lungs.  
  
"FOUL!!" the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were screaming. Thomas flew to her side. Ron flew to her other side as she began to fall over.  
  
"Careful, there Jessi. You can't fall off your broom now. Wait till we're like a foot off the ground." Thomas said. Jessi knew that if she fell now she would fall 50 feet till she hit the ground.  
  
Madam Fooch flew toward them, "You guys don't have a back up beater. She has to play or you forfeit it."  
  
"I can play. Trust me I can." Jessi said as Shannon, Katriena and Brian ran down some stairs to the edge of the field.  
  
"Jessi you okay?" Shannon asked from the wall that stood in her way. She didn't try to climb over it because she knew that if anyone but the players were on the field during a game, there would be trouble.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Jessi said to her sister. She turned back to her teammates. "I can do it. All we need is for Harry to get the Snitch."  
  
They all nodded knowing that they couldn't talk Jessi out of this.  
  
"Let's go than." Thomas said as they took to the air again.  
  
Katriena and Shannon knew how much this would take out of Jessi. She would not be in a good mood if Gryffindor didn't win. They also knew that she would stop it nothing to win now.  
  
Harry meanwhile was looking for the Snitch again. He had seen it when Jessi had been hit. He knew that the other team's beaters had done that on purses. Now he had to look for it all over again. He saw a flash of gold pass right in front of him. It headed toward the stand where the teachers were sitting.  
  
"And Weasley heads toward the goals again...wait a minute is that the Snitch headed right toward us?" Hermione asked over the mike. The teachers around her ducked as Harry flew toward them. He pulled out of his dive with golden wings flapping helpless against his fingers.  
  
"And Potter gets the Golden Snitch!" Hermione was yelling into the magical mike.  
  
Jessi flew over to where the rest of her team was. She was laughing as something zoomed by her making her stop laughing and give a startled yell. She looked down to see a green blur zoom toward the keeper on her team.  
  
"Look out!" Jessi screamed. The Gryffindor Keeper pulled her broom up just in time to keep from being creamed by a Slyterian Chaser.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron yelled at the chaser as he flew over to Alison, who was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"That was an unfair game and you know it." Malfoy said as he flew down heading toward the field below.  
  
Harry and Ron were still shaking their heads as the team left the locker room. They made their way back up to Gryffindor tower were, they knew, a party was going to be held. Jessi was holding an ice pack to the back of her head as she walked. The swelling had gone down but it let a headache in its wake.  
  
They had just climbed through the hole behind the painting of the fat lady when someone threw some No-Heat Fire Works into the air. The common room was filled with stars and bright lights. Neville handed Jessi a butter beer when some people were climbing through the hole again. Everyone turned and looked to see three people who had their eyes covered and earmuffs on come through.  
  
"Hey, look who wanted to join us up here." Alison said as she took the blindfold off one of the girls.  
  
"Katriena! Shannon!" Harry said surprised as they took the earmuffs off.  
  
"Sorry we had to do that to you but it was just something that had to be done." Thomas said as he helped Brian take his blindfold off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We understand that you don't want us to know how to find the Gryffindor common room." Katriena said as Neville sat down by her on a crouch. He handed her a butter beer. Katriena smiled at him. Everyone knew that Katriena and Neville had liked each other for some time. And just the last week before school had ended last year they had started to go out.  
  
"Hey, Shannon how about some of these creams?" Ginny asked her best friend. She was holding out a plate with some cakes with yellow cream on them out to Shannon.  
  
"Shannon don't...." Neville tried to warn her but it was too late. Shannon had taken one and bite into it. A minute later she was covered in feathers.  
  
It took a few more minutes for her to molt. When she did she started to laugh.  
  
"Where those the Carney Creams you were telling me about Jes?" Shannon asked her sister who was doubled up laughing.  
  
"Yup." Jessi managed to say through her laughing.  
  
"How do you know what they were?" Katriena asked Neville.  
  
"When Fred and George first came out with them I eat one." Neville said taking a slip from his butter beer.  
  
"They are always sending Ginny stuff from their joke shop. Just last week she gave me a Ton-Tongue Toffee." Harry said shaking his head, "I can't believe I ate it. And knowing what it had done to my cousin."  
  
"What happen?" Jessi asked as Ron, Hermione and Ginny laughed their heads off.  
  
"Yeah come on tell us." Katriena and Brian said together.  
  
"Well, it happen back in my four year. The Weasley had come to get me for the last couple of weeks of summer break. Well, Fred and George went up stairs to my room and got my trunk. On their way back down they ran into Dudly. Well when Fred was going back to the fire, they were travel by floo-poder, he dropped some candy. He picked them all up except for one." Harry said shaking his head at the memory.  
  
"And I take Dudly found it." Brian said as he laughed.  
  
"Uh.. What is a ton-tongue toffee?" Katriena asked as she dug around in a dish of candy that was sitting in front of her. She found a hard candy that was wrapped in blue/green wrapping.  
  
"Ah Katriena you might not want to eat.." Harry said as he saw the wrapping. But he was too late. But Katriena wasn't the one to eat it. Thomas had come up behind them and stole the candy after Katriena had opened.  
  
Katriena's question was answered. She heard a gagging sound from behind her. She and everyone else in the room turned toward the sound. There was Thomas holding something that was coming from his mouth. His face was turning a green color.  
  
"Oh brother." Harry mumbled as he chasten the counter spell. The thing started to shirk and they could finally see that the thing had been Thomas's tongue.  
  
"So that's a Ton-Tongue Toffee." Katriena said to herself.  
  
"Ginny did you leave that in there?" Ron asked turning back to his little sister, who was laughing.  
  
"Yeah I wanted to see if anyone would eat it." Ginny said, "Sorry it had to be you Thomas."  
  
"That's okay. But from now on I'll know to be more careful when I eat a piece of candy from that dish." He said to her.  
  
Just than they all heard a booming noise go off. They all looked at each other than ran for the windows. They looked down on to the grounds of Hogwarts. They could see that something had happen down there.  
  
"I have a feeling that this is not good." Ron said as he stood next to Hermione.  
  
"Come on guys. We need to get these three back down to the main stairs. I have a feeling that the teachers of our houses are going to be coming up." Harry said he looked around for the blindfolds. Him and two others, one being Neville blindfolded the three non-Gryffindors. They than lead them outside the common room.  
  
Harry was right. As soon as he and the others got back to the common room Professor McGonagall rushed into the room.  
  
"All students are to report to the Great Hall right now." She said as the students started down out of the hole.  
  
On the way down they were meet with our students from the other houses. Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione looked around. They didn't like the looks of this. They could over hear some people taking.  
  
"Do you remember in our third year? When Black was lose? We all had to spend the night in the Great Hall." One girl said.  
  
"Yeah I do. And some say that he is still on the lose." Her friend said.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. They could read what was on his mind.  
  
"Harry I don't think this has anything to do with Sniffles." Hermione said.  
  
Harry hopped that she was right. They all walked into the Great Hall. He could see the head master. All the talking stopped.  
  
"Students I'm afraid that you will have to stay in here till this mess is over." He said.  
  
"What happen?" someone called out from the coward of students.  
  
"It seems that someone decided that they were going to try to blow apart the building." He said to them.  
  
"What?" Students screamed.  
  
"No it's not Voldemort. It seems that a Muggle found the old ruin place that Hogwarts looks to them. He got rights or something like that to tear down the place and so he is trying to destroy the school." Dumbledore said. As he said that name a lot of kids and teachers finched.  
  
"The reason you are to stay here tonight is because if the Muggle gets to much blast he could take down a tower or cave in one of the dudgeons." This came from Professor McGonagall.  
  
With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore brought big purple sleeping bags to the students.  
  
"Just the same color as last time." Ron mumbled to the others as they grabbed a couple.  
  
Jessi and her friends all grabbed a couple of sleeping bags as well.  
  
"I wonder what happen? Maybe it had something to do with he-who-must-not-be-named." Brian said as he climbed into the sleeping bag. He pulled off his robe and wadded it up using it as a pillow.  
  
"Hum maybe Brian but we probably won't know till morning." Shannon said as she did the same thing as Brian.  
  
"Why don't one of us goes and asks the next teacher that comes in?" Jessi said.  
  
"Who?" Brian asked as he raised off the floor a little, pushing his elbows under him.  
  
"Katriena." Shannon and Jessi said at once.  
  
They turned to ask Katriena to do that. What they saw was surprising. Katriena had not even got into her sleeping bag complete. A leg was sticking out, with one flap of the bag pulled up to all most her head. She was sound asleep. Her mouth was hanging open a little.  
  
"How can she do that?" Jessi asked as she shook her head.  
  
"I have no clue." Shannon said as she tried to wake Katriena up. She had no luck. The girl was out for the count. Nothing, short of an earthquake, was going to wake her up.  
  
The others were just starting to drift off to asleep when a bunch of animals ran into the room. Even some of the owls were coming to look for their owners. Jessi was awoke by the sound of wings closing by her head. She opened one eye to see her owl, RoweWing. The owl was jumpy. Jessi sat up holding out an arm to the owl. She heard a squeak behind her. She turned to find that Katriena and Shannon had both sat straight up in their sleeping bags.  
  
"Trouble what are you doing down here?" Katriena said as she tried to stop her cat from clawing her way into the sleeping bag.  
  
"I think something must have happen." Shannon said as she held a terrified Pippin. The little rat was shaking like crazy.  
  
"Hey what's going on here!" they heard from a few sleeping bags down from them. They turned to see in the little light they had that Ron was sitting up trying to catch a shrieking Pigwigden.  
  
"Ron please catch that owl of yours." Hermione said sleepily next to him.  
  
They could also see that Harry's owl had come into the hall as well.  
  
"Hedwig what's the matter?" he asked the snowy owl. She kept on hooting. Nothing Harry did seemed to clam her down.  
  
Shannon, Jessi and Katriena all looked at each other. Jessi nodded her head.  
  
"Do you think we could get away with it?" Katriena whispered to her friend as Shannon was waking up Brian.  
  
"I think so. But we'll have to careful about it." Jessi said as Brian sat next to her.  
  
"I take you want me to keep watch and make sure that no one sees you go. Am I right?" He asked knowing what they were thinking.  
  
"Yeah. And maybe only two of us should go." Jessi was saying right when the candles around the hall were suddenly lit.  
  
"Hey what's going (yawn) on?" Thomas asked, as he sat up not far from Jessi and them.  
  
"Don't know." Jessi said back.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked into the hall with the other teachers following him. They walked to the middle of the sea of sleeping bags.  
  
"Students I'm afraid that we are going to have to evacuate the school." He said.  
  
A chorus of yelling and talking followed.  
  
"Please clam down. No one is going to sent home. It's not that bad but you're all going to stay in the village till this thing has passed." Professor McGonagall said to the students, "Now all of you head back to your common rooms. The head of your house will talk to there."  
  
Katriena was walking back up the fight of stairs that lead to the dormitory with the other 7^th year Hufflepuff girls. Professor Sprout had told them that they were only to pack some cloths and books. And if they had an pets that they had to bring them with them. Katriena was glad about that she didn't like the thought of having to leave Trouble behind.  
  
"Hey Katriena do you think we'll be needing all of our robes or will a couple be okay for a few days?" Kelly asked.  
  
"A few robes should be fine. Plus some money might help." Katriena said to the blond head girl. Katriena pulled Troubles carrying case from under her bed. The cat took one look at it and took off.  
  
Sarah, who's bed was closest to the door, slammed it shut. The other girls in the room knew better than to let the cat lose into the hallway. They had all been through this before.  
  
"Come on Trouble. Come here girl." Katriena said to a hissing cat. As she reached for her, Trouble scratched her across the back of the hand. Katriena yelled with pain, pulling her hand back. The cat took off between Katriena's legs. Kelly and Sarah turned to corner the cat but they too got hurt.  
  
As they sat in a carriage that was taking them to Hogsmead, Jessi looked down at Katriena's bleeding hands.  
  
"I don't understand why you keep that monster." She said as she watched Neville wrap an old scarf around his girl friend's hands. There had been no time to run up to the hospital wing before they left. Trouble had done a number on her owner's hands. They were ripped to shreds.  
  
Katriena winced at the pain as Neville tried the scarf; "I couldn't get rid of her. She's my friend. But now you know why I call her Trouble."  
  
They could hear the cat hissing form under the seat.  
  
"Well Hermione didn't have a better time trying to get Crookshanks into his either." Jessi shared the her room with Hermione and two other girls.  
  
"I know did you see how Ron was helping her climbing into their carriage?" Brian said from where he was sitting next to Shannon.  
  
"I know. But at least she didn't take almost 30 minutes trying to catch her cat." Katriena said through gritted teeth as they rolled over a bump.  
  
4  
  
4 


	4. Chapter 4

"I know. But at least she didn't take almost 30 minutes trying to catch her cat." Katriena said through gritted teeth as they rolled over a bump.  
  
It was true out of all the pets that the students had Katriena's was the worst. Even Pigwigen wasn't that bad.  
  
"Okay I want the 7^th year girls from each house to follow Miss Dustan." Professor McGonagall said pointing to the young woman next to her.  
  
All the girls from Hufflepuff joined the girls from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. They all stared at the girls from Slyerian. They didn't want to room with them.  
  
"Well it looks like we're stuck with the losers." A blond/red head girl snickered to her friends.  
  
"Well come on girls this way." Miss Dustan said as she lead them out Three Broomsticks. Katriena said goodbye to Neville. Jessi and Shannon were saying goodbye all though the 6^th year girls would be staying next door to them.  
  
"I'd still like to know why we had to leave Hogwarts." Jessi was telling Katriena when someone knocked into her sending her flying to the ground. She landed hard on her left knee.  
  
As Katriena helped her up Jessi looked around for the person who knocked her to the ground. All she saw was a red hair guy that was walking fast toward a store down on the end of the street.  
  
"You okay?" Katriena asked as they walked into the house that they would be staying in. Jessi nodded as they were shown a room that held 5 girls. They were in there with two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw.  
  
"Great we get stuck with two of the foul...." The Ravenclaw started to say when something flung it's self at her. The girl screamed.  
  
"No Trouble! No!" Katriena had just let Trouble out. And the cat had gone crazy.  
  
"I won't stay in a room with a cat." One of the girls from Slytherin said as she tried to kick the cat. Katriena grabbed her cat just in time but got covered in more cuts. She looked down at her arms and hands. They were bleeding freely.  
  
"Jes, I'm going to see if I can see Madam Pomfrey about these." Katriena said as she opened the door to the room making sure that Trouble stayed in the room.  
  
As Katriena was seeing Madam Pomfrey Harry and Ron were having a staring contest with Malfoy, Crab and Goyle. They had gotten stuck in the same room together.  
  
"I can't believe this. I have to stay in a room full of Muggle lovers." Malfoy was saying. Ron's hands were tightening into fists. He hated Malfoy with a passion.  
  
"Come on Ron. Lets go find out where Hermione and Ginny are." Harry said as he tried to drag his friend away before anything could happen.  
  
Harry had to keep a hold on Ron as they walked away from the house that they were staying in. they found their girl friends at Weasley's Times Two Joke Shop. Fred and George had opened this shop about a year after they had left Hogwarts. They were always sending stuff to Ginny from their new line of jokes. Ginny they had said was the perfect person to try some of them out with. She always left something out for some unexpecting person to get a hold of it.  
  
"Hello and welcome to.." Fred said as the door to the shop opened. He stopped short when he saw who it was. "Hey!"  
  
"Hello Fred." Ron and Ginny said their older brother came around the counter.  
  
"Hello. Harry, Hermione how are you guys doing?" He asked them.  
  
"Fine. Where's George?" Ron asked as he looked around at all the different items for sale.  
  
"He went down the street. He should be back any time now." Fred said as he watched his brother look around, "Can I interest you in buying some Ronald Sweet Gum?"  
  
"What's that? Something new?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah. We named them after our dear brother." Fred said as he door to the shop opened again. This time it was George.  
  
He looked surprise to see them all there.  
  
"I thought you guys were at school?" He asked looking at his twin.  
  
"Something's going on. We get to stay in the village for a few days." Hermione said.  
  
Just than a loud popping noise meet their ears. They all looked around to see that Ron had tried a Ronald Sweet Gum. It had turned him a bright blue color.  
  
"What?" he asked as they all started to laugh. This only made them laugh harder. It turned out that when anyone spoke while they had a piece of the gum little bits of blue smoke would issue from their mouths. They were still laughing when they left the shop 20 minutes later. (Poor Ron was still blue)  
  
That night as they were all eating dinner at Three Broomsticks they were told that school would reopen in 2 days. They were free to look around Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ouch." Katriena yelped as she tried to pick up her fork with one banged hand. Early that day she had gone to see if Madam Pomfrey could help her but the nurse had been unable to do anything. She gave Katriena some new bandages and some green cream to put on them. The nurse didn't want to try to heal the cuts because cat starches were a tricky thing to heal.  
  
"Oh man." Jessi said her mouth hanging open. Everyone at their table turned and looked.  
  
Harry and Hermione had just come into the room. Behind them came Ginny and, what had surprised Jessi so, was a blue Ron.  
  
"Ah Ron?" Shannon asked as she tried to hind a smile.  
  
"Please don't ask." He said as he sat down. Hermione handed him a plate of food.  
  
"He ate a piece of candy that Fred and George came out with just this month." Ginny said giggling.  
  
"I take it turned you blue?" Brian said as he was cutting his steak.  
  
"Yeah and that's the problem. It wasn't supposed to turn me blue this long." Ron said.  
  
"Fred and George are going to have to call it all back. Their candy has its purpose but not like this." Ginny said as she ate.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey said that there was nothing she could do to help me." Ron blushed as some 5^th year girls looked at him and giggled. "She said that it should go away in about a day."  
  
"You mean I have to sure a room with a little blue man?" A voice asked Ron from behind him.  
  
"Go away Malfoy I don't want to hear it tonight." Ron said as he pushed past the boy. Ron headed out the door.  
  
Everyone who had been sitting there at the table was shocked at what had just happen. Ron not making Malfoy pay for what he had said?  
  
"Oh no." Hermione got to her feet and followed. The door slamming shut behind her.  
  
"I wonder what's going on?" Harry asked Ginny who just shrugged.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione followed Ron to the end of the street. There were no light posts out here to see by but the moon was high and full.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked as she saw him come to a stop outside of a fence. The house was where he would be staying with the other 7^th year boys.  
  
"Hum? Oh Hermione I didn't know you were there." Ron said as he turned back around.  
  
His back was now again to her. She reached out with a shaky hand to touch his shoulder.  
  
"Ron what's wrong? I've never seen you walk away from Malfoy like that." She said. She could feel him trembling beneath her hand.  
  
As she was about to say something else to him he turned around suddenly. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Hermione I'm just worry about what's been going on. And even Malfoy couldn't stop me from worrying about you." He said into her hair.  
  
She sighed. She had thought something like this was making him worry. As she was about to say something to him, she felt his lips on hers. She put the other hand on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They were caught in the moment of the kiss when something shot past them. Ron pulled up from the kiss looking down the street. He saw nothing. He looked back down at Hermione. Her eyes were sparking in the moonlight. He bent his head and kissed her again.  
  
Just a few trees down from them in the shadows stood, or better yet kneeling Harry and Ginny. They looked at the two as they kissed. They gave each other a look that said, "about time." Harry had known for awhile that Ron had been worried about something. He knew his best friend was worried about what would happen to his girl friend, if anything did happen. He felt a hand reach for his. He gave Ginny's hand a squeeze. She led her head on his shoulder. As he wrapped his arms around her they fell back into the shadows even further. They got to their feet as they fell out of sight of the two. As Harry walked Ginny down the small side street to the house where she was staying she stopped. He looked surprised at this. She pulled him into the huge shadow of a tall tree.  
  
"Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear.  
  
"Ginny I have this funny feeling that what ever is happening to the school has something to do with Voldemort." He said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"Please don't talk about him." Ginny said as she looked up into his face.  
  
Harry knew what she was thinking. She was remembering how back in his 4^th year she had almost lost him to that...that monster. Harry didn't what to think about it. Even now three years later he was still having the nightmares of that night. It was after that happened that Harry knew how much Ginny had meant to him. He never wanted to lose her not now, not ever. He put one hand under her chin titling it up so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Ginny I never what to see you worried. About anything. I want to see that smile that always lights up the room when you step into it. The one that makes my heart fly with joy and happiness." With this said he kissed her pulling her into his arms even tighter.  
  
While these two groups of lovers were kissing and wishing each other a good night, Jessi and Shannon were walking down the street shaking their heads. Shannon had gone down that small side street that Harry and Ginny had gone down only minutes before. Behind them Jessi could hear Neville telling little bits of nothing into Katriena's ear. Jessi was either about to be sick or cry. Brian was the same. Her didn't understand how those two could act that way. Him and Jessi had no one.  
  
"Man Katriena, I'll never understand how you can put up with him sometimes." Jessi said a couple minutes later as they climbed the stairs that lead to the room they were staying in.  
  
"What do you mean?" Katriena was surprised at this.  
  
"I mean Neville is nice and everything but sometimes he can be a pain." Jessi said as she opened the door to the room making sure that Trouble stayed in the room.  
  
"I guess you have to love the guy." Katriena said as she got ready for bed.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The next morning found tons of Hogwarts students roaming the nice little village. Jessi, Shannon and Katriena had decided to walk around before they hit the books for some studying later that afternoon.  
  
"Let's go in the joke shop." Jessi said as she led the way.  
  
So in they went. With so many students walking around they were surprised to find this store almost empty. As they stepped into the store a red hair guy walked toward them.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Weasley Twin's Joke Shop." He said to the girls.  
  
"Hello." Jessi and Shannon said back to him.  
  
"I'm Fred and if you have any questions just please ask." He said smiling at them.  
  
"I'm looking for something to get Ginny back with." Shannon said.  
  
"Ah as in Ginny Weasley?" Fred asked looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Yeah. You know her?" Shannon asked as Jessi and Katriena were poking around looking at different stuff.  
  
"I'm one of her older brothers. You must be the Shannon she talks about." He said grinning even more at her.  
  
"Yeah." Shannon said.  
  
Jessi was picking up something that was called Trick your friends. It was a box of different jokes. Jessi looked around for the price. She turned back around to run into a different red head.  
  
"Opps sorry." Jessi said as she stepped back.  
  
"Hello." The guy said, "I'm George. And you are?"  
  
"Oh Jessi." Jessi said not taking her eyes of the guy. Even though he looked like the other red head guy in the store, for some reason he was different. Maybe it was something to do with the way he couldn't stop looking at her.  
  
Jessi I think we've finally found someone for you, the voice in her head was telling her. 


End file.
